The Oracle Of Ages
by Linkmastersab
Summary: Link must travel to Labrynna to save Nayru, the Oracle Of Ages. Chapter 3 now up! The story is coming along nicely, up to Link going to the past for the first time.
1. The Beckoning

The Oracle Of Ages by Linkmaster_SAB  
NOTE-I don't own Zelda or the Oracle of Ages, I am merely writing a story about them.  
-----  
This is a fic that portrays the story of Link travelling to Labrynna to save the Oracle of Ages from the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran. Please read and review my story.  
  
Enjoy :)  
-----  
Chapter 1-The Beckoning  
  
Link woke up with an indescribable feeling. He had to go to the Temple of Time. The triforce was beckoning him. Link got dressed into his usual forest green tunic and climbed down the ladder of his treehouse. He carefully crept out of Kokiri Forest and used his Ocarina to call his horse, Epona.  
  
Back at Lon-Lon Ranch, Epona was wide awake. She was a beautiful young horse, brown with white patterns on her face. She had felt the calling too. The song of the ocarina floated across Hyrule Field to her. She got a running start and jumped the fence and headed to Link. As she arrived, Link hurriedly mounted her and ordered her to head to the castle. When Link reached the castle, he dismounted Epona and approached the moat.  
  
"Darn!" Link cried out. "The town is still closed off! I have to think something up..." Epona nudged at his pack and his hookshot fell out. "I knew you were smarter then a normal horse," Link said to Epona as he patted her head. "Now head on back to Lon-Lon so that Malon can care for you." He readied his hookshot and fired into a piece of wood at the top of the wall. He looked back from atop the wall and saw Epona galloping back into the sunrise. He sighed, and jumped over to the other side. The beckoning got stronger, and so he passed all of the stray dogs and headed past the three gossip stones and into the Temple of Time.  
  
Inside, Link approached the three golden tringles of the triforce and instincively held his hand out. A power flowed from the triangles into him, sending him a message. "Link!" the voice said. "Help our world of Labrynna! Please Link, I sense an evil coming. I know we are in danger!" He found himself being sucked into the Triforce, without any of his equipment! 'Why do I always forget my equipment,' he thought to himself. 


	2. The Posession

Chapter 2-The Posession  
-----  
After a seemingly endless journey through the space vortex, a rift opened in the blue Labrynnian sky and Link fell flat on his face. After coming to his senses, he sat up and looked around. "So this must be Labrynna," he sighed. After sitting there for some time, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Help!" the voice cried. "Help me!" Link picked up a stone and stood up. What he saw was a woman surrounded by the tenacled monsters called Octoroks. The woman was Impa, Zelda's friend and nurse to Hyrule Castle. The monsters hadn't noticed him yet, and Link wanted to keep it that way. He hid behind a bush and threw the rock. It hit one of the Octoroks on the head, and he alerted the others. Link saw them charging and got in an offensive position. Octorok after Octorok came at him and Octorok after Octorok were booted up into the sky. Needless to say, they quickly retreated.  
  
Then Impa walked to him to thank him. He noticed her skin was grayer than usual, but paid no attention to it. After all, she had been through quite a frightening experiance. "Link, I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was the end of me."  
  
Link laughed. "Good thing I came along, eh? So what are you doing in Labrynna?"  
  
"Same to you," she remarked. "I am looking for a singer named Nayru."  
  
"Well, I can help protect you and find her. Maybe she can tell me why I am here."  
  
And so off they went in search of Nayru. They didn't encounter any more trouble after that, but they did come by a cut slab of stone with an unusual marking on it. "I... I'll just stay over here," Impa said. She shuddered and moved back. "I... I can't move it."  
  
Link laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He mustered all of his strength and pushed. Suddenly, the markings on the stone glowed brightly, and the same symbol appeared on the back of his hand.  
  
"Link! Your hand!" Impa cried. Link sopped pushing and leaned on the stone.  
  
Suddenly, he cried out and fell as the slab moved to reveal an opening into the forest. Beautiful music flowed out and filled Link's ears. "So beautiful..." he said. "That must be Nayru." Impa merely nodded.  
  
The duo crawled through into a beautiful forest glade. There were a few animals gathered around listening to the singer. She was an elf, such as the Hylians were, with long blue hair and blue eyes. She had a golden headband and a necklace of the same material and her dress was turquoise and sky blue. Next to her was a red-headed fierce-looking boy, with a cape and hat. His shoes wear curled up just a little, so that the point stuck into the air.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but are you Nayru?" he asked the singer. She stopped singing and ran over to him.  
  
"Are you Link?" she asked. "I've been waiting for you. I sense a great evil approaching the land."  
  
"Yes, I'm Link," he blushed.  
  
"I doubt we'll be needing you," the red-haired boy said. "I'm Ralph." He moved next to Nayru. "She is my friend, and I won't let anything happen to her or our world."  
  
"Ralph, mind your manners," Nayru scolded. "I called him because he is the legendary Hero of Time." She turned to Link. "You will help us, right?" Link nodded. "I knew you would!" She gave him a kiss on the cheak. "Evil is coming, I feel it."  
  
While nobody was paying attention, Impa came up behind Nayru and pulled a knife to her neck. "Pay attention, fools!" she exclaimed. "I am Veran, Sorceress of Shadows. Link, you fool, you let me in the sacred Forest of Time." She cackled with insane glee. Then a shadow lifted from Impa and her body fell limp. A new figure emerged. She had wicked looking hair and blue skin. "You will all pay for what you have done to the dark king. I will take the body of Nayru, Oracle of Ages!" Everyone gasped. The figure again formed into a shadow and went into Nayru's body. Her skin turned as gray as Impa's had been. The posessed Nayru raised her hands to the sky and shouted, "I will travel to the past and do as I please!" Lightning bolts crashed to the ground and a portal appeared on the cliff above them. The sorceress jumped to the cliff and traveled into the past.  
  
Ralph was still in disbelief. "Nayru!!!!!" he cried as her ran off to save her.  
  
'This was the evil she sensed, and I failed to protect her. Darn!' Link thought to himself. He went over to Impa. "Are you okay?" Link asked with desperation.  
  
A groan emerged from Impa's mouth. "Link..." she managed to say. "Take this sword... Save Nayru." Link took the sword and picked up Impa. He brought her to the nearest house, which happened to be Nayru's and set her in the bed.  
  
"I will save Labrynna." 


	3. The Maku Tree

Chapter 3-The Maku Tree  
-----  
Before Link set off to find a way to stop Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, he grabbed the sword from Impa's hand. It wasn't to hard, because her hands were weak. Then he went out to the Forest of Time. He passed back through the opening and walked south for a time. Soon he came upon a sign with the words 'Lynna City, West'. So, logically, he went west. When he reached the town, he saw a kid playing in the field, and a woman sitting at a table, making a meal for her family.  
  
"Three meals a day!" she complained. "It is so hard to cook, clean, and work all of the time!"  
  
Suddenly, the boy looked over the trees and saw a tower. "That wasn't there before," he said. Link walked over to the boy.  
  
"When did that tower appear there," he said to him.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," the boy said. "Who... who are you?"  
  
"I am Link, and I'm here to protect Labrynna."  
  
"Oh, okay," the boy said more confidently. "Your the boy the message talked about."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
'Is that tower linked to Veran and Nayru's disappearance?' he wondered. 'And if it is, what is that connection?'  
  
He entered the shop and dug a bag of rupees out of his tunic. How lucky that he had remembered it! He bought a shield. 'I'll need this,' he thought. Outside the shop he noticed a sign. It said 'Maku Tree, North'. He went over to the lady fixing a meal and asked, "What is the Maku Tree?"  
  
She turned around and started yelling. "Are you stupid!? Go away, can't you see that i'm making lunch?" Then she noticed the sign on his hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "Your that hero the Maku Tree talked about. The Maku Tree is a wise old tree, she can help you."  
  
"Thank you," he said. Then he wondered, 'A female tree? Now I've heard everything.'  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad to know I can help Labrynna."  
  
Link grinned and went north up to a large gate. "You ain't gettin' in there," he heard a voice say. Link turned around. "The only way in there is through Maku Road." The man pointed at an opening.  
  
"Thanks," Link said. 'The people around here are very helpful,' he thought. He entered the opening. Inside was a castle-like interior with a door to the north and holes near the walls. Around the holes were fences and signs that said 'Danger'. Link headed through the doors. He went up some stairs at the end. When he was out, his eyes first fell upon a tree.  
  
"Hello, Link," the tree said. "I am the Maku Tree. Nayru is the Oracle of Ages."  
  
"So that's why Veran wanted her," Link observed. "She wanted her powers to terrorize the past."  
  
"That's right," the Maku Tree said. Suddenly, she began to fade. "Something is happening to me in the past! If that happens, I will never have existed today!" Then she dissapeared. Just then, Ralph climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Link, I thought I told you I can handle it..." he said. Then his eyes went to where the Maku Tree had been. "Where is the Maku Tree?" After Link explained, Ralph said, "First Nayru, now the Maku Tree. I'm going to the past to stop Veran." He walked past Link and up to a cliff where the portal rested and stepped through. Link quickly followed. 


End file.
